Fall For You
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: If two people love each other, then they have the right to be together. Thats what Elizabeth always told herself. But when she loves someone she can never have, she's not sure what to do. Semi based on "Fall for you" By Secondhand Serenade. Willibeth


Fall For You

**Fall For You**

_Yes, I know that I have a story that I still have to finish, but I figured that I could spare a few minutes of my time to write a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. Who knows, if everyone likes it maybe I'll write more. But please enjoy._

Elizabeth Swann loved the rain. It was one of her favorite things in the world. But more than she loved the rain, she loved being _in _it. Of course, her father would constantly remind her that it wasn't proper for a fifteen year old woman to prance around in the rain. But tonight, her father wasn't around to scold her. No one was.

She bounded down the streets of Port Royale, savoring the feel of the cool water against her bare legs. Barefoot, in a dress that ended mid-thigh and exposed her arms and upper breasts, if her father could have seen her he would have thrown a fit.

"_Elizabeth!" She could hear him say, delivering the speech she had heard many times before. "I can only imagine what would have become of your reputation if someone would have seen you! What would Captain Norrington say? He wouldn't take you seriously and might never propose!"_

"_But father!" she would say._

"_No 'But father's tonight Elizabeth." Then his expression would soften. "I just want what's best for you. And what's best for you is to follow the rules of propriety. You're the governor's daughter. People look up to you." _

The pouring rain shook Elizabeth from her flashback. She turned her eyes back to the road. The sign she had been running towards for the last fifteen minutes was in sight.

**J. Brown**

**Blacksmith and Co.**

She slowed her legs to a walk and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling inside and, soon, the door opened, revealing the most beautiful man in Port Royale.

"Miss Swann." His deep brown eyes sparked with surprise.

"Hello Will." She said, throwing a sopping wet, honey colored lock behind her shoulder.

"What….How…What are you doing here?" Will Turner stammered.

"I came to see you." Elizabeth said and nodded her head toward the inside of the shop. "May I come inside?"

"Of course Miss Swann." Will moved opened the door more and moved to the side, allowing her room to slip inside.

As soon as Elizabeth was inside the building, she sat next to the warm fire. She shook the excess water out of her hair and waited for Will to sit next to her. Much to her dismay, he stayed standing next to the fireplace.

"Are you warm enough Miss Swann?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

"I can add more wood and make it a bit warmer if you like Miss Swann."

Elizabeth stood up, nearly making her dress come up in the process. "Must you always be so proper?"

Will looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"You always try and please everyone but yourself. And, no matter how many times I ask you to call me Elizabeth, you insist on calling me 'Miss Swann" to no end!"

"I think the rain has made you ill Miss Swann. Let me walk you home."

"No! I'm fine." She took deep breaths before continuing. "I don't want to be 'Miss Swann the Governor's daughter' tonight. I just want to be…Elizabeth."

She sat on the bale of hay that sat near the fire and patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit next to me."

Will hesitated, but walked over to her and sat next to his old friend.

Elizabeth smiled and was instantly warm as soon as their legs touched.

"Do you remember when we were young and my father still let us play?" Elizabeth asked.

Will nodded. " I remember when your father got so mad when you didn't want to take dancing lessons and you threatened to run away and join a band of gypsies if he made you go."

Elizabeth laughed and replied "And I came to you crying. Then you offered to teach me how to dance."

"And Mister Brown said a boy like me wouldn't be able to teach you how to waltz."

"So he worked you harder so I would have to take lessons." They had settled into silence and, after a while, Elizabeth spoke up. "You know, we never did get out dance. Would you like to teach me now?"

"Now?" Will asked. "But its so late and we might wake Mister Brown up."

"Then we dance outside." She said and pulled him to the door.

"But it's raining." Will said as Elizabeth undid the locks and pulled the handle.

"All the more reason to do it." She led him to the rough road outside.

"There's no music Elizabeth." Oh, how she savored her name coming from his lips.

"Then we imagine music." She said, feeling the raindrops on her body.

"There's nothing that can stop you, is there?" Will asked, a smile playing on his lips. When she shook her head he said "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her close. She, in turn, put her hand on his shoulder. They clasped hands and began to dance.

Elizabeth shivered from both excitement and cold. Will noticed this almost instantly. "You're cold?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." She said. Nevertheless, Will pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her waist, to keep her warm Elizabeth supposed.

She took that opportunity to enclose her hands around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and they rocked back and forth to an imaginary beat.

"I haven't been this close to you in so long." Will said into her ear.

His breath on her face sent chills up and down her spine. "I know. I wish we could have stayed friends."

Just then, reality hit Will. He realized what he was doing, who he was with, and thought of the consequences that would occur, should they be caught.

He released her and backed away. "But we didn't. And that was for the best." He replied coldly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm saying that if we could have stayed friends we would have ruined each others futures. I would be a social embarrassment to you and you would be a delay in my work." He said, hurting as he said those words.

"That's what I am to you?" She asked, her voice cracking. " A delay in your work? Just a problem?"

Will nodded. "And if we had stayed friends, Captain Norrington would just ignore you like you were one of those silly town gossips. And that wouldn't make your father, the Captain, or the town very happy."

Even though it was raining, he could see she was crying. "I don't want to make anybody happy but me Will! All I've ever wanted is to be happy! And when I'm around you I am happy." She said.

Will longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, tell her everything would be okay. But he knew he couldn't and answered "Being around you makes me anything _but _happy."

She turned to walk away. "Elizabeth!" He called after her. She turned around. "I just want what's best for you Elizabeth."

"You sound just like my father. That's all he's ever told me." She snarled.

"That must mean he's right."

"No, it means you're both wrong and you should let me decide what's best for me." She turned again.

"Elizabeth!" He called again.

She turned for the last time. "It's Miss Swann." She replied cool-ly and walked away.

When he was sure that she was gone, he dropped to his knees and cried. But, should someone be out at midnight, nobody would see his tears through the pouring rain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a knock on her door. "Elizabeth?" Her father's voice called.

She sat up, her head aching from crying herself to sleep earlier that morning. "Come in" She called and let her head fall back and hit the pillow.

"Still abed at this hour?" He asked as he walked to her bedside.

"I am quite tierd. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said.

"Well, I know we would all love to stay in bed all day but today is Captain Norrington's Twenty-ninth birthday and we're all having lunch. So hop to it." He clapped twice and two maids walked into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth changed out of her nightgown (She had changed as soon as she got home) and slipped into a corset. Blasted thing, but something her father said "No woman in London would leave the house without"

As one maid tightened the corset, the other selected a dress. All the while her father was talking behind the screen.

"You know, Captain Norrington is quite taken with you. He says you're growing to be a lovely woman."

"Really?" Elizabeth tried to act excited.

"Yes. Quite a good thing you stopped seeing that Turner boy. The Captain would have nothing to do with you."

_Just as Will said. _Elizabeth though before replying "Well, things always happen for the best. I would hate to be ignored by such a fine man."

Before her father could reply, there came a knock on the door. "Milord, you have a visitor."

"Ah, yes. Excuse me a moment, my dear." Her father called to her as he walked downstairs.

"There you go miss, all done." Elizabeth examined herself in the floorlength mirror.

"Lovely." She mumbled before slipping on her shoes and walking downstairs.

"What a wonderful piece of work my boy." She heard her father say. She turned into the parlor to see him talking to the man she never wanted to see again.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely lovely." Her father said as she looked up.

"Hello Mister Turner." She said, avoiding his dark brown eyes.

"Are you well Miss Swann?" Will asked

"Well enough, thank you." She said. "I hate to cut this short, but father, if we do not leave now then we will be late for lunch with the captain."

"Ah, yes. Well, thank you Mister Turner. Good day." The governor said as they walked to the carriage.

"Good day Mister Turner." Elizabeth said coldly as she seated herself inside and drove down the road.

As they drove away she faintly heard "Good day, Elizabeth." Behind her.

_Alright, so if anyone does like this my main priority right now is A Love Like This, so I won't update as often as I'd like until that story is done. But I will be updating (Unless people don't like it then what's the point?)._

_And the title for this story is Fall for you because "Fall For You" By Secondhand Serenade is my new favorite song. Just a bit of useless information._

_Anyway, review please._


End file.
